


Fix her to fix him

by mymindismyweapon



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fiveya Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 22:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymindismyweapon/pseuds/mymindismyweapon
Summary: This is my entry into Fiveya week!Prompt: ApocalypseFive's thoughts about Vanya at the end of episode 10.





	Fix her to fix him

Without the warm hazel of her eyes, she was cold. Cold as new crispy frost, suffocating the life in a desolate winter landscape. Or in her case, as cold as pale ash dusting the aftermath of her rage. Piercing white eyes, glowing with resentment. 

Five and his brothers hovered twenty feet from the red carpet that adorned the Icarus, their life force being drained by their sister. The sister they all believed to be lacking mysterious powers the rest of them seemed to yield. The only person in their home who was  _ ordinary. _

He only hoped Reginald was watching from his grave, six feet down, marveling at the child he deemed inadequate. The girl he degraded and excluded because she wasn’t  _ extraordinary.  _

Though, the rest of them weren’t innocent in her isolation. The book she wrote was the plea for understanding she wanted to express but didn’t know how. It wasn’t received by her family with gentle recognition, but scorned as a betrayal. 

Five knew, though. The desperation in her words dampened his heart, soaking it with the tears she shed through her lonely childhood as cinders gathered in his hair, singeing the ends in remembrance of his reality.  _ He knew  _ the darkness of a place like that. And he knew he was responsible for both of their tragic lives. 

He left her behind when his pride overwhelmed the love he felt for her. So selfish and stupid. And this was the consequence. Watching her destroy their family and their world, gaining retribution for the hurt they caused. Even as his bones crackled under her power, depleting the energy that kept him breathing, he wanted to reach out for her. Like he did when they were kids and he craved her warmth, the only person he would desire such attention from. Vanya possessed her own form of tenderness. The type that was pure and giving. Never taking or asking for repayment. 

It made sense now. She had nothing left to give. She was empty. And so she would make the world reflect her pain. A barren space in no condition to support life or care for the lack of it. That would require a nurturing environment of nourishment, attention, and unwavering love. But that was not provided in her upbringing. Neglected of these necessities at an early age, time moved forward without the hope of her situation changing, suffocating the beautiful possibilities of her adulthood. 

Now look at the product. A cold husk remained of the sweet, kind Vanya he knew. But, he still  _ loved  _ her as demented as it was. He was a 58-year-old man, portrayed in the body of a 13-year-old. He wasn’t senile enough to forget their early bonding, though. During his time in the apocalypse, he felt strangely satisfied that she expressed a similar connection in her book. Reading her words brought him a bitter sense of fondness, pushing his mind into a spiraling web of hypothetical possibilities revolving around their relationship. 

_ Could their understanding and interdependence have developed into the kind of love found between a man and a woman? The kind of love he hungered for in all his years of being completely and utterly alone?  _

The thought scratched at his heart, reopening the scabs he tried his hardest to heal, but was left with a scarred, bloody mess, the wound never truly closing. 

Through the grimace forming on his face, he spotted Allison. She stood behind their sister, pointing a pistol to the back of her head. It wasn’t hard to recognize the remorse tightening her face, and fear of actualizing the clear intent of her position. 

Five squirmed under Vanya’s hold, silently screaming for her to stop. Let us die. Vanya deserved to live more than them. She deserved so much more.

Then, a gunshot and the disappearance of those eery, hateful eyes. The loss of light seemed to focus itself to her chest, bringing forth a massive beam of energy as if completely dispelling her abilities from her body for good. His stomach clenched. It was just his damned luck. He couldn’t have her  _ and  _ the world. One needed to be given up for the other. 

Despite the obvious malice Vanya directed at them, they all rose from their fall to rush for her. The pounding in his chest increased as he approached, unable to hold himself back knowing he would see her deep umber eyes, but without the warmth he cherished. 

To his relief, enough to send him stumbling forward, Allison nodded her head in reassurance.  _ She was alive.  _ Perhaps he could have all of his world in one. A glaring light ended their short respite, indicating the destruction of the moon. 

This was it. Now he would not only live in the ending of the world, but die experiencing it. There were sarcastic, sad words passed between his siblings as he dug his nails into his scalp.  _ No. This was not how it would end.  _

“This doesn’t have to be the end.” He announced, pacing beside Vanya, her unconscious face urging him forward. 

“What? What are you saying Five?” One of them asked, he was too distracted to pay attention to which brother said it. 

He took a shaky breath, taking one last look at the girl who gave him peace of mind in a house of soul-sucking chaos. He would save her. 

“I think I have a way out of here, but you gotta trust me on this.” Five said in a rush, looking up to meet their doubtful eyes. 

“No.”

“Yeah, I don’t think so.”

_ Cowardly morons.  _ “Well, then, we might as well accept our fate, because in less than a minute, we're gonna be vaporized.” 

Luther this time, “What’s your idea then?”

Five met Allison’s eyes, not wanting to look at their sister’s vulnerable body draped in her arms anymore, and tensed his body as if in preparation for the impending task. “We use my ability to time travel. But this time, I’ll take you with me.”

“You can do that?” 

“I don’t know. I’ve never tried before.”

“What’s the worst that can happen?” Diego practically scoffed, the glow of the imploding moon behind him. 

“You’re looking at it. A 58-year-old man in a child’s body, so there’s that.” He replied, pressing his fingers into his palms.  _ C’mon, there’s not much time left.  _

“Oh, what the hell. I’m in.” Diego started the chain of hopeful consent, all of their eyes on him. 

He encouraged them to take each other’s hands, Vanya lying limply in Luther’s giant arms. 

“Wait, should we be taking her? I mean, if she’s the cause of the apocalypse… Isn’t that like taking the bomb with us?” Luther worried, his concern falling on deaf ears by the looks of everyone’s deadpan stares in his direction. Their hostility seemed like there was more to it than he understood. It could wait until they were safely zapped from this particular timeline, however. 

“The apocalypse will always happen and Vanya will always be the cause, unless - ,“ he stole a glance at her again, his heart swelling with the desire of a better future with her in it, “- we take her with us and fix her.”

No more words were said as he powered up, summoning a massive amount of energy swirling above their heads. He thought the force of it would tear his flesh away, but he concentrated like never before. He wanted Vanya to have a better life. To flourish in the plentiful love he felt for her. To fix her, so she could maybe fix him. 

“It’s working!” He confirmed, the twist of the portal warping their current reality. “Hold on!” He shouted, optimism overwhelming the nausea forming in his gut.

“It’s going to get messy!”

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to participate in Fiveya week so I'm sorry if this is weak and kind of poor writing. I really, really want to do one for the prompt, jealousy, since I already have an idea, but man, I get in the habit of writing wayyy more than I intend so it will most likely be late to the party like this one. 
> 
> I hope you got some enjoyment out of it! Thanks! :)


End file.
